Soliloquy of the Snake
by Abarero
Summary: He was unique, to say the least but you should never judge a man by the number of men he's killed. A collection of Jakotsu centric stories, both series timeline and AU.
1. Theme 1: Start

**Author's Notes:** This will be home to my collection of stories focusing on Jakotsu. Ranging from serious to silly, these will take a deeper look into him as a character using 100 different themes. These are all written as part of the livejournal community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera, which is a 100 theme drabble/ficlet community and I encourage you all to check it out.

Being as this is about Jakotsu, there will be mentions of male/male relationships and some darker sado-masochistic type thoughts. If either of these are unsettling to you, then please turn back now.

For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this look into one of my favorite characters of all time!

* * *

**Title:** Beautiful  
**Theme:** Set #2, #1- Start  
**Genre:** Introspective/General  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Everyone's way of life has to start somewhere...  
**Note:** 'Okaa-san' means mother.

* * *

He had always been a unique child. 

Blessed with a face any woman would envy and silken strands of ebony hair, the young boy was destined to be extraordinary.

At the age of four, he'd taken a liking to swords. The house was full of them, orders from the daimyou to his father, the town's sword-smith. Sometimes, he'd sit beside his father when he worked; inky-black eyes following the curves of the metal as if it was the most beautiful thing on earth.

But the real turning point was when he was seven.

It was a cold rainy day; and like most children, he had to stay indoors. Poking his head into his mother's room, he spotted her makeup and clothing near the dressing-screen. Curiosity getting the best of him, he crept in.

Wondering where her child had gotten to, the elegant woman was more than just surprised on finding him as she did.

There he was- her young son, proudly attired in her finest kimono, with makeup applied perfectly to every feature of his face.

She knew she should chide him for such behavior, but she couldn't. Never had she seen a prouder, more content look on the boy's face than at that very moment.

"O-okaa-san!" He'd finally noticed her arrival, and panicked at her catching him in such a state.

She smiled warmly and knelt beside him.

"It's all right, my son," She smoothed his hair back, and twisted it up into a bun. Reaching out, she lifted her favorite hairpin from the nightstand and put it in his hair, "You look very beautiful."

He smiled then, the most radiant red-painted smile in the entire world, because his Mother accepted him, accepted his choice.

"Thank you, Okaa-san. I can only hope to be as beautiful as you."

* * *


	2. Theme 64: It has completely changed

**Author's Notes**: Well, this is a bit of a different tone than I usually write. But Jakotsu had some dark issues I wanted to explore. I've always been a bit irritated by the fanon assumption that Jakotsu's mind only works on a sexual/rapist level. Even going by the events of 119-120, Jakotsu willingly gives into InuYasha's request for a quick death even though he could have easily taken advantage of him. Jakotsu simply wants acceptance- much like Mukotsu- and I hope that this piece shows that side of him.

* * *

**Title:** Reversal  
**Theme:** Set #2, #64 - It has completely changed.  
**Genres:** Drama/Introspective/Psychological/Darkfic  
**Pairings Represented:** Jakotsu/Bankotsu, mentions of past-- man/Jakotsu  
**Word Count:** 1,750  
**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual situations  
**Summary:** Everything would be different, he assured himself, because this man was not something Jakotsu could afford to lose.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" He asked; voice cautious, worried.

He had never hesitated before. Even when they protested, he wouldn't stop trying to force a declaration of acceptance from them. He never got one, and so, he never had gone through with his rough ways.

But this time, it was different. The man before him, wide blue eyes staring up at him with a mixture of confusion and determination, had the one thing those others hadn't. The acceptance was already there and so, with no need to force it from him, Jakotsu found himself acting strangely.

Normally, his lust would be rampaging- his mind nothing but an animalistic buzz of desire and violence. But this time, it was clouded with concern, worry and qualms about rushing into things.

Before he'd only desired to seek pain, but now, he vowed silently to avoid it at all costs.

Everything would be different, he assured himself, because this man- this wide-eyed beauty before him, was not something Jakotsu could afford to lose.

And because of that, he wanted to make sure that this decision- this moment wouldn't be regretted by either of them.

Kneeling down beside the man, Jakotsu reached out to take his hand- he was shaking.

"We don't have to, if you're not…"

"But…" He'd finally found his voice through all the nerves, "We might not get another chance."

Normally, that would be reason enough and Jakotsu would comply. But painful memories reverberated in his mind to remind him that regret must be avoided at all costs. This man- this devotion and love- was not something he could ruin or walk away from in one piece.

He wouldn't let it happen to another innocent, naïve boy who had dared to love. He wouldn't let something as menial as sexual desire tarnish his precious someone the way it had broken him.

He would protect Bankotsu from stumbling down the wrong path and ending up a sadistic, twisted, lonesome person like himself.

"That's not important," Jakotsu forced the words out of his mouth, his body protesting his hesitance, "If you really don't want this then…"

"I do," The hushed whisper ghosted across the space between them, "I'm scared. Terrified really, but…" He looked up then, blue eyes locking onto black, "I trust you."

Jakotsu gave him a smile tinged with anxieties; those words hitting too close to home. He'd said those words before- and he still regretted it. Rejection was a bitter drug, and he drank his fill daily- but that one instance, was what had awoken that dark side within him.

"Bankotsu, there's something I should tell you," He laced his fingers with the other man's- keeping his eyes focused on the way the pale and tan skins meshed together.

The braided-man caught the apprehension in his voice, and Bankotsu knew then that he wasn't the only one panicking inwardly at the moment.

"You can tell me," He reassured, not sure what secret or unknown about Jakotsu's past was about to be revealed to him, but wanting to comfort him all the same.

"I think you should know why I even know _how_ to have sex with another man," He said in a hushed voice.

"Jakotsu..."

Bankotsu had been his most trusted confidante, knowing countless secrets about his past that no one else had ever been told. But this had been the one thing he'd kept from him. For the young leader still had innocence and hope in the depths of his eyes, and Jakotsu didn't want to take that from him.

"I was fourteen. Just a kid really, and as stupid as it sounds- I desperately wanted to fall in love," Laying back onto the futon, he felt Bankotsu's weight lie beside him, "I was such a fool back then."

* * *

Wide-eyed and merely seeking someone to accept him- the young boy never knew what he'd gotten himself into. 

He trusted the man, the two having worked together almost a year on odd-jobs from the local daimyou. There was no reason not to trust him.

And he was very handsome, a lean, muscular figure befitting of his twenty-nine years of life. Jakotsu couldn't help but fall in love with him, and he thought the man felt the same.

He'd never been asked, "are you sure about this?" It just happened one day, with no warning or conversations leading up to it.

One moment they were sitting next to each other laughing and the next thing Jakotsu knew- he was pinned against the floor.

"You've been eying me all along, haven't you kid?"

He looked away, a blush betraying his emotions.

"I thought so. You're just that type, aren't you? Well, don't worry. I understand."

Jakotsu's eyes lit up, _Understand? He…understands what I'm feeling?_

"It's all pent up inside you- wanting to be let out," The man roughly caressed his face, "I can help you. You want this don't you?"

Large hands wandered lower, slipping below the waist. Jakotsu's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to remain silent- the daimyou's quarters were just down the hall.

"I..." He exhaled, trying to sort out the rush of feelings he was having, "I do. But…" Jakotsu paused, "I'm scared. Terrified really…I've never…"

A forceful finger pressed against his red lips, "Shhh. There's no need to worry. You trust me, right?"

Jakotsu nodded. He trusted him, respected him, loved him.

"Good. Then just do what I say…"

It hurt. Gods, did it hurt. But Jakotsu didn't complain or protest at all. This was what people who loved each other did, right? And lovers didn't hurt it each other without thought; they found no joy in the other's pain, that's what love was- right?

He had gotten the answer too late. Only after being used and thrown away did he realize that he'd been a fool. Only after being abandoned could he easily slaughter without a single pang of conscience. Only after all the pain, both in body and mind, did Jakotsu decide that pain could be a beautiful thing.

And from that moment, a darkness was born within him; an uncontrollable force that demanded to have others in pain, crying his name.

It was only his heart, from where it laid buried away, that saved him. Giving him at least enough mercy to kill the tortured souls before he could rape them of their dignity and freedom. His heart upheld a single rule- if they didn't accept him, if they didn't return his wishes and willingly obey, then he would kill them before the darkness could claim their hearts as well. It was the one shred of compassion that hadn't been shown to him.

But that had all changed when he met a wide-eyed boy.

The friendship he'd once been shown in the past, was resurfacing. The laughter, the camaraderie- it was all there like before.

Jakotsu though, was already playing the role of the fool. He wouldn't let it happen again; he would just let the darkness keep searching for someone.

His heart had other ideas, and kept tugging him back to the innocence he once had, the naivety about life and love that had been his downfall. And those were the very traits he found himself attracted to the most. Much to his dismay, those traits were all the ones Bankotsu possessed.

He fought it at first; trying to throw himself into the darkness of his heart and block the residual remains of love and dreams from resurfacing. But as their time together progressed, it became inevitable- not only for Jakotsu, but for Bankotsu as well.

Built on the solid foundation of friendship and trust, the smallest seeds of hope and love began to sprout. Jakotsu kept trying to stunt their growth in his heart, but the more he saw Bankotsu's confusion turn to acceptance, he knew then he couldn't stop this flower from blossoming. It took time, and even with the five others now constantly around them, the small bud grew and fortified itself with the briefest touches of hands or the unspoken knowledge that something about it felt right.

And when the time was right, after given plenty of care and tenderness, the bud bloomed into the most beautiful of flowers.

In a world that had left them on a lonely path in life, they'd found someone to accept them, to understand them, and to love them.

It wasn't until now, when their love found itself about to be tested by a physical bond, that Jakotsu's reluctance resurfaced.

* * *

"And that-that's why," Jakotsu finished, having recounted all that he felt necessary. 

His pale fingers idly toyed with the end of Bankotsu's braid as the blue-eyes he'd come to love so much stared up at him with tears rimming their edges.

Wry smile on painted lips, he chided him, "What are you crying for?"

"Why then? If it'll only hurt you…"

Jakotsu pressed a gentle finger over his lips.

"Because you made me believe again; you changed things, and so I took the risk."

Another tear fell at that, and Jakotsu couldn't help but shake his head. How was it that Bankotsu could be so determined and so strong, yet still find himself moved to tears over anything that deeply touched him? It was something Jakotsu had to admit, he found very endearing.

"Jakotsu, if you don't want to, we don't have to rush into things. But," His voice steeled, his firm resolve taking precedence over his own fears, "But I'm willing to take the risk whenever we both feel the time is right."

"Okay," Jakotsu said with a smile, pulling the warm body closer against him. He wasn't going to let the fact they'd lucked out and overthrown a huge mansion with rooms far apart from the others go to waste, "But I'm still sleeping with you tonight."

Bankotsu rested his head on Jakotsu's chest, "Thank you for telling me."

"You deserved to know."

They laid there in silence; allowing themselves a moment to just listen to the soft echoes of their heartbeats.

Jakotsu noticed Bankotsu trying to stifle a yawn, and he pulled the blanket up over their bodies.

"Goodnight, Bankotsu," He said, pressing a light kiss against the man's forehead.

A second later, a light kiss was pressed against Jakotsu's cheek.

"Goodnight, Jakotsu. I love you"

Yes, Jakotsu thought to himself, things had completely changed.

This was what love was, he didn't have to question it at all. This time- he knew he was right.

* * *


	3. Theme 62: Wish

**Title:** The Philosopher's Wish  
**Theme:** Set #2 Theme #62-- Wish  
**Genre:** Drama/Introspective  
**Character:** Jakotsu  
Word Count: 436  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** We are all wiser than we seem.

* * *

On the outside, he might have seemed nothing more than a simple man. Innocent or twisted with lust, either way- he wasn't anything spectacular when it came to intellect. He couldn't count, but never really desired to try. And writing was never something he fancied to learn. To most, he might seem only battle-smart.; a warrior's mind having the tactical advantage of strategy. But in the deep recesses of his mind, in the darkness of his subconscious thoughts, he truly was a profound and wise philosopher on life and the perils in it.

"Make a wish," a warm voice told him; a shooting star blazing its way across the sky.

"Any wish?" He asked; voice filled with child-like wonder.

"Anything your heart desires."

Closing his eyes in thought, he consulted the philosopher on the precise wish that should be made.

And the philosopher, in his infinite wisdom, bestowed the answer upon him.

_I wish for love. For it is something more valuable than gold or any other riches. Love, that inner strength stronger than the strongest of armies. Love, that thing which is harder to master than the most intricate of swords. _

Yes, love.

I wish for pure love, true love, undying love. I want not of those false loves. Of lust-born love; that ill-begotten, vile, twisted possession that forgets the heart and thinks only of the pleasures of the body. Of unrequited love; those bitter-hearted feelings that chain you to one who will never even give you a second glance. Those loves are not for me, although I do fall prey to them as many times as people fall prey to my sword.

I wish for love blessed to be forever. A love graced with a beautiful understanding. A love that trusts even when one or the other wanders astray by pulls of an evil love.

This love that I wish for, this heart's desire; would be bound by a red-thread so strong, that it could never be broken.

It might seem too simple a request or too precise a demand- but that is my wish. A wish for love.

"Did you make your wish yet?" Bankotsu's voice hesitantly intervened; his head cocked slightly to the side in curiosity.

Jakotsu opened his eyes and smiled at the other man.

"Sure did."

With a yawn, Bankotsu slouched against his friend, "You think it'll come true?"

Looking over at his companion, the same young man who earlier that day had spontaneously decided to start his own army, Jakotsu knew that whatever life lay ahead of him- that one thing would never change.

"Yah, I think it will."

* * *


	4. Theme 89: Dances

**Title:** Cleaning Duty  
**Theme:** Set #2, Theme 89- Dances  
**Genre:** General/Humor/AU  
**Pairing:** Jakotsu/Bankotsu  
**Word Count:** 1, 165  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Jakotsu always knows how to make the best of the situation.  
**Notes:** I blame this all on "I Touch Myself" by the Devinyls.

* * *

The dorm hallways were quiet, all the residents of the wing either quietly studying in their rooms or busy elsewhere on campus. 

That is, all except for Jakotsu.

Lounging on his bed, the dark-haired young man sighed in boredom.

"Mou… when is Bankotsu going to get back from his last class? It's been…" He glanced at the clock, which indicated the passing of thirty minutes since he'd last checked, "It's been forever!"

Flopping over on his side, he poked at his telephone- absently considering calling someone.

But before he could lament further on his lack of entertainment, the very phone he was prodding rang.

"Hello?"

"Jakotsu, can you come out to the common room?"

Rolling over onto his back, Jakotsu twirled the phone cord around his fingers.

"What for Renkotsu? And why'd you call? You're my neighbor, silly. You can just knock on my door."

He could hear the older man sigh, and figured he was rubbing his temples. He always seemed to do that when speaking to him, Jakotsu noted.

"I figured you might be…busy with your roommate."

Jakotsu smirked, "Mou, I wish! Bankotsu had to stay after to remake a test he missed."

"Well, it's your week for cleaning the common room. So you can do that while you wait."

"Awww, that's no fair! I was very busy…um…um…"

"Doing absolutely nothing?"

Jakotsu hmphed and sat up, "Okay, I'm coming. But it's only because I'm bored that I'm doing this."

"I know. Usually you talk Bankotsu into helping out on your weeks," Renkotsu noted with a frown.

"I get the point. I'll be there in a minute."

Hanging up the phone, he stretched before padding his way over to the door. Slipping on his sandals, he opened the door and made his way down the hallway.

Passing by the rooms of the others, Jakotsu mumbled to himself.

"Not like I ever see _them_ cleaning the common room."

"That's because they do it before you're even awake," Renkotsu cut in, coming out of his dorm room.

"Ahhhh. Never could understand those _morning_ people."

"There's a mop and bucket in the storage closet. Just make sure to scrub the linoleum well. It's old so it holds the dirt."

"Yes, oh dorm-manager-person," Jakotsu replied with a mock salute.

"I'll be here if you need anything," He said, turning and shutting his door behind him.

"Mou…"

Trudging the rest of the way down the hallway, Jakotsu pushed open the door to the storage room and fished the mop and bucket out of the jumble of supplies there. Dragging the two items with him, he surveyed the common room.

"This is going to be more boring than being bored," He muttered with a sigh.

Eyeing the room again, he caught sight of a boom box sitting in the corner and perked up.

_"Well, a little music might help…"_

Walking over, he switched on the power and tried to get a station to pick up. Much to his dismay, he was met with nothing but the delightful sound of fuzz.

"Stupid radio…"

Smacking the top of the boom box in hopes it would jolt it into working, his hand grazed another button and the CD player opened up.

"A CD player, hmm?"

Smirking, Jakotsu leisurely sat down the mop and bucket.

"Well, I'll just have to go back to my room and get a CD then, won't I?"

* * *

Renkotsu was just sitting down with his textbooks when the loud noise started blaring down the hallway. Figuring it had something to do with Jakotsu; he sighed and stood to go see what the black-haired man was up to this time. 

As he stuck his head out his doorway, he noticed the two in the room across the hall doing the same.

"What's going on?"

Suikotsu and Musou shrugged.

"About to ask you the same thing," Suikotsu said, all their eyes then drifting towards the common room.

Slowly, the three men edged their way down the hallway; the noise now becoming clearer and clearer as the lyrics to the song came through.

"I love myself, I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me," Jakotsu sang, twirling around as he used the mop as an impromptu microphone, "I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself; I want you to remind me."

Looking between each other, the three had varying levels of shock, surprise and amusement. Noticing Ginkotsu peering out from his and Renkotsu's room, Musou called back to him.

"Hey Ginkotsu, Jakotsu's dancing around like an idiot. Wanna watch?"

"Yah, it's almost as amusing as Musou streaking around," Suikotsu added.

"Hey, I only did that once!"

The others leveled him with a glare.

"Okay so…maybe it was more than once."

Turning their attention back to the entertainment at hand; the four crowded around the doorframe at the end of the hall.

Jakotsu, on the other hand, was off in his own world. Spinning and dancing around as he dragged the mop across the floor.

"I close my eyes and see you before me. Think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see just how much I adore you," Dropping to his knees dramatically, he animatedly sang the next part, "I get down on my knees, I do anything for you."

Jumping back up, he dunked the mop in the bucket and took it for another spin.

"I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself. Ohhh, I don't want anybody else. Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Having just gotten back from his class, Bankotsu stood in the opposite doorway, blinking at Jakotsu's antics. On spotting his friend, Jakotsu grinned and sashayed towards him. Pointing to him, he spoke the next part of the song.

"I want you, I don't want anybody else," He slid up next to him, tugging playfully on Bankotsu's braid as he dragged him into the room with him, "When I think about you I touch myself. Oooh I don't want anybody else," Jakotsu leaned in and gave Bankotsu a quick kiss before turning away and taking back up the mop.

Musou let out a catcall whistle and Bankotsu blushed.

"Jakotsu, aren't you supposed to be cleaning?" He questioned, trying to make sense of the spontaneous dance session.

"That's what I'm doing," The taller man replied, snagging Bankotsu by the hand and twirling him around with him, "It's more fun this way."

Jakotsu continued singing the song to his rather reluctant dance partner as the audience drifted back to their rooms.

"Who wants to bet they're in their room, going at it, in less than five minutes?" Musou asked.

Renkotsu sighed, "Or they'll just use the common room again."

"Gesh. My bet's on that," Ginkotsu remarked.

Suikotsu shook his head, glancing once more at the two dancing around with the mop.

"And the rest of us have to suffer not living in a co-ed dorm. Those lucky bastards."

* * *


	5. Theme 37: Food

**Title:** Deals with a God  
**Theme:** Set #2, Theme # 37: Food  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count:** 548  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Gods get hungry just like anyone else…

**Notes:** The monkey referenced in this is a younger version of the one in episode 88 that is the Sarugami-sama (Monkey God).

-------------------------

Sitting down on the smooth rock, the young boy gazed at his reward. In his lap sat three plump onigiri, a payment from a local lady for chasing off the small lizard youkai that was destroying her garden.

Most people seemed a bit surprised to see a young boy, about eight or nine, so skillfully fighting with the fancy katana he carried on his back. His yukata was dotted with beautiful pink flowers, something else they found odd- but still, many of the villagers had taken a liking to him.

When asked where his parents were, he would simply say they'd died- leaving any gory details up to the imagination of the person who asked. But if he was feeling particularly talkative or trying to hold the attention of an attractive boy his own age, Jakotsu would go on to tell them about how his father was a swords smith and that his own blade was one of the best his father had ever made.

This afternoon though, he sat alone away from the village in hopes that he could enjoy his meal in silence. The way the women would pinch his cheeks and fawn over him like some spectacle drove him nuts, so he'd avoid dining with them when he could.

But despite how he'd so wished to be alone, another strange visitor was in the village that day. Sneaking up alongside the rock, two beady black eyes peered up at the onigiri sitting on Jakotsu's lap.

The little thief began to reach out, only to have his wrist quickly snatched in Jakotsu's grasp.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Glancing down, the young boy was surprised to see exactly who the thief was.

"Hey monkey,. Leave my food alone!"

Pouting, the small white monkey withdrew his hand.

"You know, one day I'm going to become the Monkey God. You should pay your homage to me!"

Jakotsu laughed, "Prove it. Tell me something only a god would know."

The monkey sat down and crossed his arms, obviously deep in thought over the matter. Then- jumping up- he pounded his fist into his hand.

"I've got it. You have another sword than the one on your back but you aren't strong enough to use it yet. So- you've hidden it in a small hut in the forest."

Blinking, the dark-haired boy gaped.

"How did you know that?"

"I told you," The monkey replied as he smugly turned up his nose, "I'm a god."

Handing over an onigiri, Jakotsu sighed.

"Mou okay, but just one. And you owe me for this- I had to work really hard to earn that."

The monkey quickly ate the onigiri, licking all the stray pieces of rice from his fingers. As he turned to scamper away, he made a promise to Jakotsu.

"Thanks boy. I'll keep a watch on that sword for you until you come to get it. Consider that repayment."

As suddenly as he'd appeared, the white creature disappeared back into the thick forest. Jakotsu shrugged and stuffed the last onigiri into his mouth.

"So that's the monkey I saw that lives in that hut. No wonder he knew about Jakotsutou."

Wiping his mouth off, he stood and looked towards the forest.

"Well, god or not- thanks for keeping my sword safe little friend."

---------------------------


	6. Theme 99: Altogether Alike

**Title:** An Unlikely Team  
**Theme:** Set #2, Theme # 99 Altogether -- alike  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Pairings:** implied Jakotsu/Bankotsu  
**Word Count:** 1,344  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jakotsu's not too fond of the newest member to the group.

-----------------------------------

The 'Deadly Five,' was now in the process of changing its name yet again with the addition of a sixth member. Usually excited with these turns of events, and always glad to try to come up with the new group name, Jakotsu found himself too surly at the moment to care.

Their members weren't exactly normal: the young leader, the doctor-turned-killer, the metal-jawed warrior and the former monk who had mastered the flames. Along with Jakotsu, they were certainly a unique bunch.

Up until this point, the five had gotten along quite well; but with the addition of the sixth member came a completely new problem.

Mukotsu was a very skilled poisons master, and a valuable asset to the team. While he was concerned that his appearance might be off-putting, the others didn't mind in the least bit. The aspect that did seem to be an issue was actually a very normal one.

As for Jakotsu, he just couldn't stand it and he kept swearing to Bankotsu that it was going to drive him mad. The youthful leader just reassured his friend that it wasn't _that_ bad as he tried to get him to calm down.

"But Aniki!"

Bankotsu sighed, "Jakotsu. It's no different from your...battle techniques. The only difference is..."

"That they're women!" He piped up dramatically, "Why did it have to be women!"

"Isn't that normal?" Bankotsu replied, blinking innocently.

"Normal for those who don't have good taste," Jakotsu scoffed, "The male body is definitely much more attractive."

The conversation between the two fell into silence as Mukotsu entered with his 'catch of the day.' The stout man glared at Jakotsu, who was in turn glaring at the unconscious figure of the young girl.

"What is he doing here?" The two asked simultaneously of the leader.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, already growing tired of this daily argument. Placing a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder, he tried to stop the imminent war.

"Come on Jakotsu, why don't we..."

"I told you to keep that filth away from me!"

"As if acting like a horny animal around a young soldier is any better!"

"Now the whole yashiki is going to be tainted with that-that..._thing_!"

"Well no one said you had to stay here!"

And as per usual, it was at about this point that Jakotsu went storming from the room with Bankotsu quickly following him. Sure enough, the dark-haired man made his way outside and sat at the base of a nearby tree with a 'hmph.'

"Jakotsu..."

"What?" He snapped.

"Can't you and Mukotsu at least try and work this out?"

Jakotsu glared.

"For me? Please?"

The large blue-eyes and the pleading expression was enough to convince Jakotsu, leaving him no choice but to give in.

"Mou, why must you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"That cute, naive, please do me- thing."

Bankotsu frowned, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I didn't do anything like that!"

Jakotsu smirked, standing up and brushing the grass from his yukata. Reaching out he ruffled the younger man's hair.

"I'll go talk to Mukotsu, but you owe me one."

Bankotsu's smile returned at that, "Thanks, Jakotsu."

-----------------------

Jakotsu pressed his ear to the door, definitely not wanting to walk in on anything unpleasant. And as much as he trusted Bankotsu's judgment on the new mercenary, even the vaguest thought of Mukotsu and that girl being intimate was enough to make Jakotsu's stomach churn.

Once he was certain by the abnormal silence that the girl was either dead or unconscious, Jakotsu slowly slid the door open.

It wasn't exactly what he'd expected to see (not that he _wanted_ to see certain things) but then again, finding both Mukotsu and the serving girl in opposite corners crying was far from expected.

On noticing Jakotsu, the stout poison user stood and rushed towards him. And before the tall, effeminate killer knew what was happening- Mukotsu was clinging to his legs sobbing.

Momentarily putting their disagreement aside, Jakotsu cautiously patted Mukotsu on the back.

"What's wrong?"

"She-she-" Any further words were cut off as Mukotsu nosily blew his nose into Jakotsu's yukata. Flinching at that, and mentally noting to go and kill the local clothing merchant for a new one, Jakotsu sighed.

"She what? Stop blubbering."

Mukotsu sniffled and gestured to Jakotsu to lean down. Once the taller man was crouching at the right level, Mukotsu whispered to him.

As the servant girl's words were recounted to him, Jakotsu began to scowl.

"She said WHAT!"

Recoiling a few steps, Mukotsu nodded timidly, "She only likes oo-aniki. She wants to..."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting her lay a single finger on him! That's the problem with these damned women!"

The full situation dawning on him, Mukotsu quickly tugged Jakotsu out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Wait a minute, you don't like women because..."

"Because they're always all over _my_ men. Always flirting with them and distracting any possible cuties from me," He scoffed, "If they'd leave my men alone I wouldn't have any problem with them at all. I mean..."

"...who will pay attention to you when there's something 'better' to look at?" Mukotsu finished.

The two smiled at that, finally realizing just how similar they were deep down.

"You know- I think I have an idea that'll get us both what we want," Jakotsu remarked, his lips quirking upward into a devious smirk.

Mukotsu laughed, toothily grinning back, "And I have a feeling I know exactly what you have in mind."

--------------------------

The stage was set that evening, two unknowing actors about to play their roles.

Mukotsu had told the young girl just what to do if she wanted to impress the leader and win him over. Jakotsu, on the other hand, was hoping that his best friend would react as he predicted.

Little did Bankotsu know- he was walking right into their trap when he told the girl to pour his sake.

Demure smile on her face, she knelt down before him and poured the sake into the glass. Then, before Bankotsu even knew what hit him- she was wrapped around him and leaning in for a kiss.

Flustered and furious, the young leader jumped back and shoved her away. Jakotsu stifled a laugh, glad to see he knew his friend well enough to predict his actions.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bankotsu demanded.

"But-but I thought that..." The girl stammered.

Giving Mukotsu a knowing glance, Jakotsu walked up behind Bankotsu and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Figuring the girl was no different than the others who'd tried this in the past, Bankotsu frowned.

"What? You thought because I was young and handsome that you could seduce me and I'd make Mukotsu let you go? Forget it, I'm not interested," Reaching down, he grabbed up the sake jug, "Come on Jakotsu, let's get out of here."

"Okay Bankotsu," He replied; wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

As the two walked towards the door, Jakotsu glanced back at the girl. Giving her a quick wink, he sealed the deal with seven little words.

"Sorry Missy. He's more my type anyway."

Her eyes widened and Mukotsu moved in to pat her back reassuringly as the two other men left.

"That's so strange. He's always liked the ladies before," Mukotsu lied, leading her along, "I guess something about you made him change his mind."

The girl turned, sobbing into Mukotsu's arms.

"But I'm pretty, aren't I? I'm prettier than that man with him!"

Smiling, the poison user gently led her towards his room.

"Oh, I certainly think so, dearie. He clearly must be blind not to find you beautiful."

The door slid closed behind him and the hallway fell silent. A few seconds later, two doors simultaneously opened and Mukotsu and Jakotsu both rushed out. Looking behind them to make sure no one would overhear, they whispered to each other.

"It work?"

"Sure did."

Jakotsu smiled, "All right little buddy, we swap how far we get in the morning. Whoever loses treats the other to some expensive sake."

Mukotsu grinned back, "You're on."

---------------------------------------------


End file.
